


A Day at Beartown

by MoiraColleen



Series: Two Ladies [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual D/s, Asexual Relationship, Blindfolds, Collars, F/F, Hand Feeding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Picnic, Romantic Outing, non-sexual domination, trust exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraColleen/pseuds/MoiraColleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon date with Marie and Jenna begins with a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at Beartown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekaidonovskys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/gifts).



“Just one last question.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“There aren’t going to be any actual bears, are there? ‘Cause, being blindfolded in a strange place around huge hairy wild predators? Not my idea of a romantic interlude.”

 

Marie laughed and impulsively hugged Jenna tightly.

 

“I promise, there will be nothing worse than the odd mosquito,” she said.

 

“In that case, are you sure _you_ want to go?” Mosquitoes tended to flock to Marie. Not that Jenna could fault their taste, but still…

 

Marie gave Jenna a glare, belied by the merriment dancing in her brown eyes. “You keep this up and I’m going to start thinking we shouldn’t do this,” she warned.

 

Jenna instantly adopted a look of contrition. “I’ll be good. I want to go.”

 

“That’s my girl. Everything’s already packed. You ready?”

 

Jenna nodded, then checked herself. She fingered her collar.

 

“I guess this has to come off,” she said, ruefully. “It’s going to be way too hot to wear anything that would hide it.”

 

To Jenna’s surprise, Marie gave a conspiratorial grin. “I’ve been thinking about that,” she said, pulling a small fabric pouch out of her pocket. The contents clinked as she proffered it to Jenna.

 

Jenna tugged the mouth of the bag open and peered inside. Her eyes widened, and a slow smile blossomed across her face. At first glance, Marie’s gift looked like an ordinary choker, a moderately heavy bead-chain sheathed in black velvet that parted at the back, to allow for a clasp, and at the front, where the chain parted as well, linked together by a small padlock beside which hung a small skeleton key.

 

“The clasp at the back is a fake,” Marie explained. “Just for show. The chain is actually continuous inside it, but you’d never know unless you turned it over to see the connector between the beads. The padlock is the real clasp, and having a key with it makes it look like it’s just a set of charms, while the real key,” at Marie’s gesture, Jenna dug further into the bag and pulled out a second, longer necklace, similarly sheathed in velvet, but from which hung only a key, “stays with me.”

 

Jenna pressed the pair of necklaces to her chest, beaming. “Put it on me?” she said.

 

For once, Jenna felt only a twinge of loss when Marie unfastened her collar, and that was more than overshadowed by her anticipation—a collar she could wear in public! Marie picked up the choker, but after she unlocked the little padlock, she dropped the matching necklace back into Jenna’s hands. “It’s okay, sweetie,” she answered Jenna’s questioning look. “I just want this to go a certain way is all.” She slipped the choker around Jenna’s neck, both women enjoying the sensuous slide of velvet over sensitive skin. The click of the little lock felt to Jenna like something that had been loose and unstable snapping into its proper place.

 

Marie stepped back a pace to admire the stripe of black against Jenna’s throat.

 

“You are my most precious possession,” she said, the formal speech no less sincere for having been prepared in advance. “All the more so because you are a possession that can choose her owner, and it will never cease to astonish me that you choose to give yourself to me, of all people. There’s a reason why there isn’t a lock on my necklace. The matching lock on yours partly symbolizes that whoever holds the key has been given the key to your heart. I thought about putting a lock on mine to show that you also have the key to my heart, but honestly…” Marie cupped Jenna’s cheek in one hand. Their eyes caught and held one another’s.

 

“The truth is, you _are_ my heart,” Marie confessed. “Whether I have the key to yours or not.” She bowed her head, just a little. “Will you give it to me, though?”

 

Jenna hastily stuffed the empty pouch into the pocket of her trousers. She spread the chain of Marie’s necklace between her hands and slipped it over Marie’s head. The key settled in just below the hollow of Marie’s throat, a bolt of gleaming silver against dark skin.

 

“I love you,” Jenna whispered. “That’s why. Because you love me.”

 

“Always.” Agreement and promise.

 

“Now. Let’s go now. I’ve got a new collar that everybody can see, and I want to take it for a test drive.”

 

“You’ve got an exhibitionist streak, don’t you?” Marie teased. “All right, let’s go to Beartown.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been thinking lately about courtesy to those not involved in a bdsm relationship, specifically, ways to enjoy the relationship in a public setting without being so blatant as to make others uncomfortable. It seems to me that at least some subs would be more comfortable keeping a collar on in public, and I've been puzzling over ways to make that happen. Let me know what you think of my solution.


End file.
